


"We'll figure this out."

by hazelslevesquee



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bex has a twin sister who she loves, Gen, and Faith loves her back, even if Bex makes stupid decisions sometimes, set before Andi is born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelslevesquee/pseuds/hazelslevesquee
Summary: Bex's next words made Faith's heart stop beating for a moment. "I think I'm pregnant."Her baby sister sounded so scared, so unlike Bex, and Faith stood up immediately, wrapping her arms around her.





	"We'll figure this out."

Faith looked up from her sketchbook as Bex walked into her room, closing the door silently. "Faithy? I have a problem."

This wasn't the first time Bex had come into Faith's room asking for help. Faith looked at her before responding. "How did you fuck up now?"

Bex's next words made Faith's heart stop beating for a moment. "I think I'm pregnant."

Her baby sister sounded so scared, so unlike Bex, and Faith stood up immediately, wrapping her arms around her.

Bex began to speak, tears forming in her eyes as she continued. "I haven't had my period yet, and Bowie and I did it for the first time almost a month ago. We used protection but my period hasn't shown up yet, and I'm scared Faithy. I'm fucking terrified."

Faith held her sister tighter, a million things running through her mind. Her plan on getting out of Shadyside was well underway, but would she be able to fit a pregnant Bex into it?

'Of course,' she thought to herself. 'I have almost $2000 saved up. I can get a job in our new city. Bex and I will be fine.'

"We'll figure this out," she said to Bex, rubbing her sister's back as Bex sobbed. "I know we will."

**Author's Note:**

> Faith is an oc of mine who I've been thinking about a lot lately. She would show up right as season 4 starts, and her existence has been kept a secret from Andi. 
> 
> For some clarification, no, Faith did not die before Andi was born or anything like that, she wanted out if Shadyside, so she got herself emancipated at 16, and essentially fell off the face of the earth, in the sense that no one heard from her after that.
> 
> Now, nearly 15 years later, she shows up again, determined to fix the relationships she left behind, and to get to know her niece.


End file.
